About Bloody Time
by sia023
Summary: Ron and Hermione finally admit how they actually feel towards one another. Follows the pair post-DH.
1. Admitting

"SO ... ehhh ... where does this leave us now?"

Ron and Hermione had escaped the rest of the Weasley's and had taken a walk through the crumbling halls of Hogwarts. The battle had left the castle in absolute ruins. Ron might have noticed the extent of the damage more, if he wasn't absorbed by a certain witch who was now occupying his vision. Ron knew exactly what he wanted now; he wanted Hermione to be his girlfriend. He wanted the world to know that Hermione Jean Granger was his and was the only one he had ever truly loved. The kiss they had shared only hours ago, felt as if it had been years, with so much that had happened that had changed both of their worlds completely. Ron feared that it might have also changed how he thought she had felt about him in that moment. _Had it only been a spare of the moment thing? With the war waging, kiss whoever because it was probably the only chance you would get?_ Ron was beginning to fear that this was the case. He didn't want to confront losing her too, not after Fred, not after he had been so close to finally being able to admit his feelings.

"I don't know. So much has happened; I think we both need a little time to think things over. Re-evaluate and consider, you know?"

Hermione's words cut through him as if they were the sword of Gryffindor door slicing through his heart. _What did she need to think about? Was he suddenly not good enough for her? Was she realising now that she could do better than him?_ It looked as if his worst fears were being realised. It was like he was watching the horcrux-locket scene unfolding before him again, yet this time, it was real and much worse.

Hermione must have noticed the bleak look on his face, because she gently placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled his face closer to hers so that their lips were almost touching. Ron, being the eager and impatience person he was, swiftly closed the gap between them, kissing her with as much passion and desire that he had been feeling towards Hermione for as long as her could remember. _Maybe I could show her? Prove to her how much I want this?_

Ron pulled away as quickly as he had kissed her, mumbling an apology before two of Hermione's fingers placed themselves over his lips to quieten him. He in the moment had forgotten what she had just said. She must have been taking pity on him, letting him down slow, _'That must be it'_.

"Don't ever apologise for that Ronald."

"But you just said ..." Ron was slightly confused to say the least. Hadn't she just told him that they had to talk, re-evaluate or whatever? _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches_ had in no way prepared him for this

"That's not what I meant. I was giving you the chance to back out, seen as it was I who had practically mauled you before. I want more than anything to be with you Ronald; I have ever since you what out with that dimbo Lavender, perhaps even longer. I'm in love with you Ronald Weasley, but I understand if you don't feel the same way. We were in the middle of a war after all ... probably only kissed me because it could have been your last"

Ron was not expecting those words to come out of Hermione's mouth. The obvious hatred of Lavender and their relationship had been apparent by the way Hermione had acted towards Ron in the months he had dated Lavender, but he had never expected this. Ron couldn't believe his luck, the girl he was in love with, loved him too and better yet was jealous of the girl he had only dated in hope that she would recognise him.

"... I mean, you probably don't even think of me that way. We're friends and I – "

She was still rambling when Ron cut her off, he couldn't believe his luck.

"I love you too Hermione. Always have."

His words made Hermione smile, and seeing her smile made Ron smile too. It was the most beautiful thing is his world now. This would be his life purpose from now on he promised right then, to spend the rest of his life making Hermione Granger smile. He pulled her face close to his again, kissing her with more passion and devotion than he had before; this kiss felt to him more real and genuine than the previous two. It was a kiss that truly showed how the other felt, both now knowing the reality of their feelings for one another.

Hermione was the one that came up for air first.

"So do you mean it then? You want to actually be together for real?" for the smartest girl he knew, Hermione was being pretty clueless right now. Of course she needed to question it, analyse it, and probably research a few things first before they proceeded. If it were anyone else, this would have annoyed Ron, but it was Hermione, his Hermione (he couldn't believe he could finally think of her that way) and it was one of the things he most loved about her.

"Bloody hell Hermione, I don't just say I love you to anyone", Hermione laughed and pulled him in for another kiss. _'I could get used to this' _Ron thought.

* * *

**Authors Note: I dont own any of the characters affliated with the Harry Potter series.**

**Please review :)**


	2. Bliss

Curled up beside Ron on his four-poster bed in the boy's dormitory, Hermione could almost imagine that her world was almost absolutely perfect. She and Ron had spent the day before simply being with one another after the two had revealed that they were in love with the other. Hermione had expected a little awkwardness between them for awhile as they transitioned from being friends to lovers, but to her happy surprise, being with Ron in that capacity had proved as easy as breathing. It seemed as if their subconscious had waited years for the two to finally pull it together and figure it out. Holding his hand, having his arms wrapped around her waist, Ron gently kissing her head from time to time, Hermione's hand makings its way up to his neck and playing with his hair absent-mindedly, his fingers making soft circles on her knee while they sat next to one another all seemed to come as second nature to them. Being together seemed easier than being friends with one another.

No matter the suffering and pain that the day before had brought, Hermione for the first time in her life, felt complete and at peace with her world. Although she had lost so much over the past few months, and the day before in particular, in a way she had gained so much more. Ron had finally admitted his feelings for her and she had finally gotten what she had wished for all these years.

'_And it had been oh so peaceful' _she thought as she was brought back to reality by the sound of Ron's growling stomach. Knowing him as well as she did, she wasn't surprised their hours of blissful nothingness had been disturbed by her boyfriend's need for sustenance. _'Wow, my boyfriend. That would take some getting used to'_.

Ron began to stir beside her, his arms winding themselves around her waist more tightly, drawing her closer to him, almost willing his stomach not to crave food as much as she knew it desired, as if he was fighting his desire for her with his desire for food. Another growl made the pair aware that Ron's stomach was slowly trying to win the battle. A groan from Ron told Hermione that he was just as frustrated as she was. All the same, he managed to drag himself up, pulling her with him.

"C'mon, we'll just go down to the kitchens and grab something."

Giving into defeat, Hermione allowed Ron to pull her off the bed and they made their way down to the Gryffindor Common Room. It was no surprise that the Weasley family had taken up residence here. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sleeping on the couch, both looking peaceful. Bill and Fleur must have taken one of the other dormitory's as they were absent from the room. Percy and Charlie were sitting with George, both in some way trying to console their brother the best they could but not doing a very good job of it. George seemed to be in a place that not one of his family could reach him.

'_I guess that's what happens when you lose your other half'_, Hermione could not begin to imagine how George was feeling. She fashioned it to be like losing one's soul mate and this thought forced Hermione to cling more closely to Ron, trying to show him how much she loved and needed him in her life and how grateful she was that she had not lost him the day before like George had lost Fred.

Harry and Ginny were curled up on one of the more comfortable armchairs, Ginny sitting on Harry's lap mindlessly pulling at a stray thread on Harry's jumper, Harry's arms placed protectively around her. Both looked like neither one had slept much the night before. Harry looked up as his two best friends went to pass him.

"And where are you two off to?" It wasn't so much a demand to know where they were going, more of a plea for an invite. Hermione guessed he wanted to get Ginny away from the sadness that was emanating from the room. She had to admit, coming down here after having been hauled up in the dormitory had begun to make her feel a little depressed herself.

"Feeling a little peckish" Ron replied and suggested that the two come with them.

The foursome made their downstairs to where they knew the portrait concealed the entrance to the Hogwarts Kitchens. Once inside, they were surprised to find it uncommonly empty. The battle, they reasoned, must have shaken the house elves up a little and they most of, temporarily, they hoped, abandoned their posts. The lack of help however in no way stemmed Ron's desire for food and it wasn't long before he was puttering around the kitchen, throwing pots and pans around and had begun simmering something on the stove top.

Hermione and the others had pulled up stools and were sitting on the counter top, eagerly awaiting whatever it was that Ron was brewing up. Ginny looked extremely worn out and it wasn't long before her head was again on Harry's shoulder, starting to dose off.

"So, what have the two of you been up to" Hermione questioned Harry in the suggestive tone she had often pulled on both Harry and Ron from time to time.

"Nothing, honestly. We talked, we worked things out, spent much needed time together. You know." Harry replied in the same way he always did to Hermione when he didn't wanted to let her in on the whole truth.

"Ah-ha" Hermione answered back, knowing Harry wasn't letting her in on everything but leaving it for now. She was sure she would get it out of him or Ginny eventually, for now she just wanted to know if her best friend was happy. "So does this mean you two are back together? Honestly Harry it seemed to me you never broke up to begin with, not really anyhow."

"Yes, Hermione we are together. And what about you two" he retorted, motioning to Ron, trying to divert the conversation away from his relationship.

Hermione nodded somewhat embarrassedly. She wasn't sure how Harry would take his two best friends suddenly declaring their love for one another. She could only suspect that he would feel as if he was now a third wheel to their trio and Hermione desperately wanted Harry to be okay with their decision.

"It's about time. I mean, you practically announced it to the whole world last year when you were getting upset over Lavender. I think, quite honestly, it's amazing Hermione. I really couldn't see the two of you with anyone else. And hopefully you could control Ron a little when it comes to his best mate dating his sister" He added, laughing a little at his attempted at a joke.

Hermione smiled back at him. She really hadn't taken the time over their year together trailing horcruxes to appreciate her best friend before. Of course she had been silly even thinking that she had worry about Harry's reaction; he was not one to scold anyone for finding love, even if it were his best friends.

"Soups up" Ron announced proudly and began to dish out four bowls and cut up some crusty bread to accompany it. Surprisingly Ron proved to be a decent cook.

After eating as much as they could, Harry and Ginny went for a walk around the grounds, while Ron and Hermione made for the common room again.

"You know, if it were anyone else with his hands around my sister, I would have decked him one by now" Ron muttered as they climbed the stairs.

"Honestly Ron, would you ever really be happy with anyone being with your sister?" Hermione playfully replied.

"No ... I guess not. Just as long as he doesn't leave her again" Ron added

"I have no doubt that Harry will not be making the decision again"

Hermione admired how Ron still looked out for his younger sister the way he did, adding it to her list of things she already loved about him. It seemed that Ron would continue to surprise her.


End file.
